The mistake
by Lizzzzzzzza
Summary: Severus snape made a mistake, and will spend the rest of his life regrertting it. A short one shot on Snapes feelings about Lily and James relationship


**Weird little one shot. I've never really done a one shot before though…..**

**Please review!**

"**The mistake"**

Severus snape had made a mistake. An honest mistake that was deeply regretted. Through the red haze of humiliation and panic he had said some things he routinely wished he hadn't.

Lily Evans had been his best friend. She had actually been so much more than that. She meant more to him then he had meant to himself. If he had the choice between her life or his. It would be hers. Without even thinking about it. She was worth it. She was worth giving up everything and worth gaining anything. And she had given up everything for him. But that was gone now. All gone. Thanks to one massive-

Mistake.

Not a day went by he didn't remember that.

You could fix mistakes. Right? He had tried, she had refused. Seems Lily Evans had finally realized what everyone else knew. He was worthless and creepy. But them thinking that was a mistake. He was more capable than they pretended to know. Lily knew. She was the only one who actually did. She had helped in the ways he desperately needed help. She had been there. And in absolutely no circumstance would he ever consider that a mistake. There was all ready far too many of those.

Like the dark mark on his wrist. Or even farther back, like Lily being in Gryffindor. Something had to be wrong with that hat, Lily should be in Slytherin. Lily should be with _him….._

Lily's beautiful laugh woke him from his thoughts. He jerked out of his position of just staring at the bowl of apples- a good thing about slytherin, you could sit and sulk and no one would see anything wrong.

Snape looked up to look at the beautiful face with no mistakes. One of the only things in this school that was perfect. But she definitely was making a mistake.

Potter.

Everything about him was a mistake. Why did he even exist? And why was Lily- the perfect, beautiful kind amazing girl- going out with such a vile, arrogant and over all annoying toe rag? What happened to the days when she considered him a toe rag as well? Those days were right. This was a mistake.

This- her walking down the Gryffindor table, her arm enter winded with potters while she laughed and talked and smiled at him. Her smiles and her laughs that should be for him. Giving them to Potter was a mistake. He wasn't worth it-

That's when Severus Snape's heart broke.

Lily had tipped up to kiss the bottom of his chin. Gently, so reverently that he knew instantly that something had happened. Potter had reached back down and kissed her forehead her nose until finally landing on her lips. Potter didn't linger long, just long enough to remind her of the night before.

Every molecule in Snape's body went cold before flashing hot with anger. His lily- His beautiful Lily-Flower- had slept with him. Him. The disgusting excuse for a noble man. So would say that Snape wasn't either. Yet he wasn't the one who jinxed anyone who walked wrong in front of him.

And she had slept with that. Why? It was a mistake. It never should have happened. And she'll regret it for the rest of her life.

Right?

After all that had happened in his life, hiding his emotions was easier then showing them.

They were blind, all of them. Lily and James, they're perfect for each other. Lily and James they're soul mate. Potter had pulled wool over their eyes just as he had Lily's. What had he done to her? Jinxed her? Hexed her? Blackmailed her? Slipped her some type of powerful love potion? Because the Lily he knew would never give herself to someone like that on her own thought. She would never make that kind of mistake with a mistake like James Potter.

There were far too many mistakes here….

This would change, this had to change. Lily was a guineas was she even capable of making such a mistake? She'll recognize it soon or later and then would come back to him. But even as he thought it silently to himself he knew it wasn't true. He had made a mistake and dozens of mistakes had seemed to have a domino effect.

It was basically over. Potter won. He won everything. Including Lily, particularly Lily. Potter had onw, he had lost all thanks to one huge dominant

Mistake.

The end.

Sorry, it's a little weird. It was just an idea I had. I know it has a lot of problems I didn't have time to edit it.

Please review! 

LIZIES


End file.
